Angels
by Dauthi
Summary: It's not really angsty, but that's okay. Takeru's thinking about why he lost Hikari and at the end, he learns why he can never be with her. It's still a Takari though!


html

Angel

Hello people! You'll be seeing this *********** a lot, that just means someone's remembering or dreaming or something like that. Oh yeah, this is mostly from T.K.'s point of view. And no, I do not own Digimon.

Angels 

It was our annual Digi-Reunion. I watched.

Haven't you wished, a lot of times, that you had a better life? That you could have what you wanted? Well, I am thinking of having a much better life right now. It's not that I don't have a good one. I have a wife, a kid, a good job, friends, etc. But there is one thing, one human that I would throw my entire life away for right now just to have her love me. Hikari. I remember, all those times we had fun together…

**************

"I'm open! I'm open!" My fellow basketball teammate passed the ball to me and I shot…

And scored! Yes! We won! We won!

Hikari was on the sidelines, cheering for me. As I came off, she ran up to me, her face shining, and hugged me. I could see Daisuke glare at me, but I didn't care. I was probably the happiest person in the world, even if I did smell.

***************

Our whole Digi-Team were having ice-cream. While I was licking mine, the ice-cream fell off and it landed on my shirt and splattered all over my face too. I must've looked silly then, because at first Hikari looked horrified, but then she and the rest of the group started cracking up. I got really mad and picked up a glob of vanilla ice-cream and lobbed it at Hikari. She stopped laughing and threw some chocolate ice-cream at me, but she missed and hit Sora. All of a sudden, the whole thing turned into an ice-cream fight and finally the shop had to kick us out because the rest of the customers were either joining in the food fight, leaving, or getting really pissed off. Later Hikari told me "I had the most fun from that in my life"

**************

I walked up to her. I was going to say it now, before Daisuke had the chance to.

"Hey Kari! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!"

"Uhh…. Kkkkari, umm…"

"What?"

"Doyouwannagoseeamoviewithmeonfriday?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath to calm me down again. I was still beet red, but at least I could talk properly now.

"I said, Do you want to go see a movie with me on Friday?"

She finally understood what I was saying and smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Uh-oh…

Hikari held my neck and kissed me on the cheek. She smirked and walked off. "See you on Friday! And I want to see something like Hannibal or whatever!"

I stared after her, awestruck. I was going on a date with Kari!?

Behind me, a group of girls started crying, probably because they wanted to go out with me, but I paid no attention to them. Kari had a beautiful ass. My hormones started working.

************************************************************************

Oh yeah, I can remember those. But my Kari left me, for someone else, because I did something to her. Why did I have to do it???

**************************

"Hey T.K.! Wait up, I have something for you!"

I turned around, smiling at that recognizable voice. Kari. I loved her, had the best life in the world right now.

Panting, she gave me a present. "Here, this is for you, and would you like to come to my house at 2'o clock this afternoon?"

2'o clock?! I had the basketball championship game this week! I couldn't leave my team for that. And so, I refused. Man, that was a stupid thing.

Her eyes which were usually so light and happy brown, turned into a dark and unforgiving murky brown. "FUCK you! All you care about is your stupid basketball game and you don't care about me at all! I've asked you to places SO many times this month and each time you say no, saying you have basketball practice, or a game, or you promised your friends you'd be by their house to practice basketball, well you know what, I'm sick of your damn basketball and I'm sick of you! You flirt with the other people, okay I can stand that, but now I also find out you care more about basketball than me and the other day, I saw you kissing Kimberly Shuttle! So you know what, you are not my boyfriend anymore, you sonofabitch!"

I could only gape at her. What? Oh no…

"Kari, wai"

She was gone.

******************************************************************

Oh yeah, I was real stupid back then. Now I have Kimberly for a wife, but I find I still want her. You know what, I hate this stupid shitty life. I think I'll just jump off the balcony… Yeah, I think I'll do that… I kid around with the other people, drink some champagne. Then I meet up with Hikari again. She can still see through me, see that it is all an act when other people cannot see that it is. She is arm in arm with her husband, but her eyes still show sorrow. I wish she had regret and still loved me, but that was too much too hope for. She looked pretty happy with her guy. Yeah, life pretty much sucks right now.

Sometime later, while everyone is talking and having a good time and no one, not even Kimberly is looking at me, I quietly slip out onto the balcony of the Ishida's house, and climb the railing. I took a deep breath as I prepared to jump.

Someone shrieked behind me. Kari. I would know that voice anywhere. And now there were footsteps, running out onto the balcony. I better not let them catch me. I turned around and saw Kari with Tai in the lead and the others right behind. I smiled as well as I could and said, "I love you Kari."

I fell.

Kari was screaming again, but why should I care? I would leave this rotten fucking life and go to heaven, although I probably wouldn't be able to and I'd go to hell instead. What was she screaming? Then it hit me. I love you too! Those words rattled my brain. She still loved me, after all these years?

Suddenly, silver wings burst out of my back, I leaned back and my clothes turned into silver long sleeves and pants. Silver gauntlets with diamonds on them covered my hands. My hair turned silver too, as my shoes, they turned into silver shoes. My eyes turned silver as the silver sparkle of the moon appeared on my forehead. A silver brooch studded with diamonds came on my neck. I stared at myself. I was an angel.

All around me, people gasped. And suddenly, I whipped around and saw, Hikari. She was changing too, with golden wings forming out of her back and her clothes changing to gold long sleeves with gold pants. Gold gauntlets with diamonds clasped onto her hands as a pure gold brooch went around her neck. The sigil of the sun appeared on her forehead. Her light brown hair grew and grew, until it almost reached the ground. Diamonds and rubies went down the length of it, while her eyes turned golden.

She glided into the air and went to me. Gingerly, as if she was as fragile as a glass rose, I held her waist and leaned down and kissed her. It was long, filled with pain, regret, memories, and darkness, but through it all love and happiness pushed through. But it could not last. A bolt went through me as I learned why. Kari, beautiful Kari, she was not meant to be with me. The destruction of the world would happen, because she was the light. I was hope, but I, hope, could not mix with light. If it did, the sun, the light, could wink out, because I was also the moon, which was mostly darkness, and was forbidden. The dark could, and would eventually overwhelm the light, and our world, the digi-world, the other worlds would die. I was thrown out of heaven, a fallen angel, to be a timeless one, who was doomed to roam mostly as a human, for the rest of the world, until one day an angel, or life-being, would make a mistake that would destroy our world. And now, now that I had turned back into an angel, I could not live in this world as Takeru the grown married man anymore.

I fell, onto a pile of jagged rocks that were being excavated for an extension for the Ishida's house, which would include a swimming pool. I saw Kari shoot down after me. Everything was happening in a flash, but for me it was slow motion, and I understood why this was happening. As Hikari leaned over my broken body, I made one last effort and kissed her on the lips. It didn't matter. I would just be reborn in a different world or timeline without my memories. At least I would have known her in this life. Then I dropped back again, too weak to do anything. Dimly, I could hear my angel scream as my eyes closed into blissful darkness.

So, how was it? Okay, maybe it sucked, but that's okay and someone wanted me to write a PG-13 Takari story, so I just did. It was also half because of the plane crash, I was thinking about how the plane went boom on the WTC tower and everyone died, and I thought maybe they would go to heaven or else be reborn in a different timeline if there is one, and so many people died, I decided to do a Takari where someone dies in a way that is not suicide. Well, that's about it. Have a nice day!


End file.
